Forgive me
by ilyROOTBEER
Summary: A short story I made about SakuSasu. What if sasuke was left by sakura. What will he feel? read and find out remember to review


Disclaimer: I do not own naruto or any other categories

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own naruto or any other categories…but I just hope I could own it_

_A short story I made…_

_About the romance between SakuSasu…_

_Enjoy!!..._

**Forgive me**

**By: THElastNINJAgirl**

"_Master Kakashi? Can I stroll near the park? I need some air"_

"_Okay. Be careful. Be sure to come back here, in the penthouse"_

"_I'll be"_

"_Master kakashi…where is she going?"_

"_I'm having a bad feeling, Naruto. I feel tension in my whole body."_

"_Don't worry Master kakashi. Sakura will be fine"_

"_I hope so"_

"_Master kakashi!"_

"_Ino, what are you doing here?"_

"_It's sasuke! He came back! He's in a motel"_

"_The chicken butt came back!? This is going to be sweet…wait till sakura hears this!"_

At the park

'_Why sasuke-kun? Why did you leave me? I still have the pain you left in my heart. sob Everything I did was wasted. Wasted by you, Sasuke-kun'_

**Flashback (6 years ago…)**

"_How dare you Sasuke-kun! You're still a cold-hearted man…I wish I didn't know you before. I hate you! I hate you!"_

"_You idiot. You haven't change. You are still annoying like before"_

"_You're right…I am idiot…idiot, annoying, stupid and dumb. That is what you think of me. You always treat me like an animal. You haven't change. You never cared for me. All the hardships and sacrifices I did were for you. I loved you…but all you ever did was waste everything. Now, if you'll leave me…I'll…"_

"_You'll what?!"_

"_I'll run miles away from Konoha"_

"_You jerk! I'll be going miles away…from Konoha. Can't think of killing yourself huh? Sorry but I gotta go…see you soon or maybe forever…"_

"_A W! I HATE YOU! SASUKE………………!!"_

**Back to reality**

'_I hate you sasuke-kun.' _Sakura started crying and crying. She sat on the bench and continued to sob. Suddenly, a shadow blocked the light in front of sakura. _'Huh?'_ She was surprised of what she saw. It was_…_an old kunai_ "I can't take it…I hate my life!"_

"_Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!"_ Sakura's shout was very loud that Naruto and Master Kakashi heard her. Even sasuke.

At the penthouse

"_Master Kakashi! Isn't that sakura's voice?"_

"_We better follow her. She might be in trouble."_

At the motel

"_huh? That's…that's…sakura's voice! I better find her!"_

back at the park

"_SAKURA!!" _naruto and master kakashi shouted. They saw Sakura lying on the floor. With blood dripping from her head to toe. They ran towards sakura.

"_Sh-sh-sh-she's….dead!"_

"_Oh no! sakura can you hear me! Sakura! It's me naruto! I know you can hear me! Sakura…"_ naruto started to sob. Naruto saw something on the floor.

"_Master kakash…isn't that an old kunai?"_

"_This must be the weapon that she used for killing herself.!"_

While naruto and master kakashi were talking about it seriously. They heared some steps coming towards them. They saw the shadow in front of them.

"_Sakura!"_

"_Sasuke"_

"_Naruto…what happened to her? Who did this to her?"_

"_suicide sasuke! She killed herself. I think I know why she did this"_

"_No! it can't be!"_

Tears started to fall rapidly from sasuke's eyes. His hands was shaking.

"_SAKURA!!"_ he came to sakura and hugged her tightly

"_sakura! crying p-please forgive me. Why did you do this. Sakura…"_

"_sa-sa-sasuke??"_

"_sakura!"_

"_I love you…and I forgive you…I did this because…I hate this life…sasuke…g-g-goodbye" _sakura ran out of breath. Her heart stopped beating. She's done!

"_no…no,no,no,no!! sakura!! sakura wake up! I know your there! Sa-sa-saku-kura! Don't leave me! I'm so sorry!"_

**Too late…**

**: Disclaimer :**

**Don't own naruto okay or any other categories here…**

**: Author's note :**

**So much for the drama! I made this because while I was watching a video on you tube about naruto. I saw a flick where sasu leaves sakura. That reminds me…Why have I done this in the first place? I'm sick of sasusaku…maybe next time I'll try kabusaku or narusaku. But try to review this…TY**

**Sincerely,**

**THElastNINJAgirl**


End file.
